Seeing Red
by Rock Raider
Summary: Loathe Heart returns to CareALot to do away with Rubber Heart Bear, while at the same time, Wish Bear is trying to admit something to him. Rated for the fighting & blood.
1. Seeing Red

Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Love Heart Bear belongs to Alex Kitsune, & the Care Bear Family belongs to some people in Cleveland. All I own is Rubber Heart Bear & this story.

**Seeing Red.**

By:Rock Raider. 

"So, what should I tell him?"

Wish Bear had come to Harmony Bear for advice on how to get Rubber Heart to like her. Both knew the rubber bear well, & knew that getting him to like her was no easy task. Rubber Heart took after his idol, Monkey D. Luffy, down to the scar under his eye. Rubber Heart, unlike the other Care Bears, was very dense. He didn't notice things quite as quickly as the rest of his family did, & his reaction time was a LOT slower. But they wouldn't let that detail stop them. If it took them the rest of their lives, they'd get Rubber Heart to love Wish Bear back.

"Just say what's in your heart, Wish Bear." Harmony said. "I know it's gonna be hard, considering he takes after Luffy so much, but you can do it. You just have to be persistent. He'll catch on soon."

"I hope you're right." Wish said. "I love that guy, but he's just so darn clueless." Harmony put her hand on the bear's shoulder.

"True, but he eventually catches on." Harmony said. Wish smiled at her friend for being told all this by her.

"Thank you, Harmony Bear." Wish said. "That means a lot to me." With that, she walked off to find Rubber Heart Bear. Harmony simply watched Wish with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a cave in a Canadian boreal forest, Loathe Heart was still seething over her defeat by Rubber Heart Bear, & what he said to her.

"You're the weaker of us, Loathe Heart. Your hate and greed have fed off you and made you weak." His words echoed in her mind.

"How dare he call me weak?" The red bear said to herself. "I'll show him just how weak I am, when I run that bear through." While she said this, she was looking at herself through her polished & finely sharpened sword. "This sword will cut through that elastic brain for sure." She did a few practice swipes, then a few seconds after the last swipe, a piece of the wall that was jutting forward fell off the wall to the floor. She saw this, & smiled evilly. "Ah, perfect." She said. "Now to find that rubber-headed reject & slice him up. I swear upon my sword that this sword will be bathed in Rubber Heart Bear's blood." With that, she ran out the cave, created a cloud car, climbed in, & flew off towards Care-A-Lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grams Bear was dusting her fireplace while Rubber Heart was playing with Hugs & Tugs. She had gotten most of it done when her feather duster stopped on a picture of herself & another elderly care bear, this being male, with some glasses & a cane, both on a bench, holding hands. She stared at it for a while, then picked it off of the mantle. She stared at it solemnly, & wiped a tear from her face. Then, Rubber Heart entered the door with Tugs riding on the back of his head, with Hugs following. The cubs were laughing, while Rubber Heart had his usual grin on.

"Hi, Grams." He said. "How goes the cleaning?" He then noticed Grams wasn't really doing anything. He looked at her with confusion. "Grams?" He asked. "Are you alright?" Grams looked over at him with tears in her eyes. Rubber Heart & the 2 cubs saw this & lost their smiles. The rubber bear let Tugs down & looked at her.

"Are you alright, Grams?" Asked Hugs. Grams looked over at them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm alright, everybody." She said. "I just miss Gramps." The 3 child-like bears looked at her, confused.

"Who's Gramps?" Luffy Jr. asked, Grams looked at her friends.

"He was my husband." Grams said. "I met him shortly after coming to Care-A-Lot when Tender Heart & the others were close to adulthood. We got married soon after & helped with a few caring missions." She hung her head a bit. "That is, until that dreadful day."

"What happened, Grams Bear?" Tugs asked.

"Gramps Bear went on a mission years ago, but Dark Heart shot his cloud car down over the Pacific Ocean." Grams started sniffling a little bit. "I haven't seen Gramps Bear since." Grams Bear started crying. Hugs ran over to Grams Bear.

"Aww, don't cry, Grams." Hugs said. "I'm sure Gramps Bear will come back soon." Grams looked down at Hugs, smiling through her tears. She picked Hugs up & hugged her.

"Thank you for the hope, Hugs." Grams said. "I hope your right."

"& if not, well, you still got us." Luffy Jr. said. Grams looked at him. She knew he meant well, but eventually she knew the cubs would grow up & get their own homes. & as for Rubber Heart… well, she didn't really know what he'd do, but she didn't count on him sticking around, even though he most likely would. She just smiled all the same.

"& thank you for that too, Rubber Heart." Grams replied. "I really needed that." She walked over to the 3 & hugged them all. Well… only Rubber Heart. Hugs & Tugs hugged her legs.

"We won't ever leave you, Grams." Hugs said. Grams smiled at this as a tear fell out of her eye.

"I know you won't." Grams said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loathe Heart was riding up to Care-A-Lot in her cloud car with a tape recorder near her mouth.

"Kill Rubber Heart, steal clow cards, get 2 quarts of milk, 1 loaf of bread, a dozen eggs, & orange juice mix." She said into the tape recorder, then she pressed stop. "Well, now that that's been taken care of, onto Care-A-Lot." She put the tape recorder in her right breast pocket & continued to drive to Care-A-Lot. "Look out, Rubber Heart, you dolt." Loathe Heart said coldly. "I'm coming to make sure the sun never shines on you again." She then drove off to Care-A-Lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wish was walking towards Grams' house, where she knew Rubber Heart lived. She had finally made up her mind, she was gonna tell him exactly how she felt. She knew there was no way to turn back now. She looked forward & saw Grams' house in the distance.

"Well, this is it." Wish said to herself. "Time for me to tell him." She walked towards Grams Bear's house, each step harder than the last. She didn't have this problem with other care bear boys, but Rubber Heart wasn't like them. Ever since Rubber Heart saved her & Hugs from certain doom at the Christmas Party fire, she's seen the red rubber bear in a new light. A light of love, & she really wanted him to know it. She got closer to Grams' house, each step becoming harder as she did so. "I wish this wasn't so hard." Wish thought to herself, & as if her wish powers kicked in, she was moving faster. She began to feel more confident that she would tell Luffy Jr. her feelings for him, & absolutely nothing would stop her. "I can do this." She thought to herself. "I can tell him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy Jr. was still with Grams, seeing as Hugs & Tugs had gone off. The 2 grown-up bears were sitting on the couch, with Rubber Heart patting Grams Bear's back.

"Feel better, Grams Bear?" He asked. Grams looked over at Rubber Heart, teary eyed.

"Well, yes, Rubber Heart." She replied. "I suppose." Luffy Jr. gave her his trademark oversized grin.

"That's good." He said. "No good cooking when you're sad." This caused Grams to start laughing.

"Oh Rubber Heart Bear." She said. "You always make me laugh. I'm glad Hugs & Tugs brought you here to live in my house."

_Flashback._

_Grams Bear was knitting something in her rocking chair when 2 little cubs in diapers entered her house with a big red care bear with a small scar under his right eye wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, sandals, & a straw hat, behind them. She looked over at the 3 & smiled down at her cubs._

"_Why hello there, my little darlings." She said._

"_Hi, Grams." Replied Hugs. Tugs then walked forward._

"_Look who we brought." Tugs said, pointing up at the red bear behind them. Grams Bear looked up at him._

"_Why hello there." She said. "You must be Rubber Heart."_

"_Sure am." Rubber Heart said._

"_He's gonna be living with us." Tugs said. Grams Bear's eyes widened at this._

"_Oh my. He is?" She asked the cubs._

"_Yep, they asked me." He said. "I couldn't say no to them."_

"_Can he stay, Grams?" Hugs asked. "Can he?"_

"_Yeah, Grams." Tugs asked. Grams put a finger inside of her mouth._

"_Well, I DO have that room I never really used." She said to herself. "So… okay." She said._

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" All 3 bears shouted. They all ran to Grams & tackle hugged her, which caused her chair to fall backwards. "RUBBER HEART STAYS!!" Everybody just lay their, laughing happily._

_End Flashback._

"Ever since then, you've helped me look after the cubs, & watched them grow." Grams said.

"Yeah." Rubber Heart said. "Those kids are real great. You must be glad to have those kids as grandchildren." Grams looked at him.

"Actually, Rubber Heart." She said. "They're not mine." Rubber Heart looked at her, confused.

"They aren't?" He asked. "But they live with you, right?"

"Well, yes. They do." Grams said. "But they're not really my grandchildren. Nobody knew who their parents were, so True Heart & Noble Heart entrusted them with me. I've looked after them ever since." Rubber Heart scratched his head, confused.

"Did anybody ever find out who their real parents are?" Rubber Heart asked.

"Well, no." Grams said. "Not really."

"Oh." Rubber Heart said. "Well then, I suppose it'll be up to us until we find out."

"Yes." Grams said. "That it will." With that, they just sat there with Rubber Heart comforting Grams Bear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loathe Heart touched her car down on Care-A-Lot. She then leapt out of it & made it disappear.

"There." She said. "That should eliminate any suspicions that I'm came here. Now for Rubber Heart." She turned & took a step, but then…

SMACK!

"Oomph!" Loathe Heart moaned as a pole swung up from where the evil ursine stepped & smacked her in the face. She reached up with her hand & grabbed the pole. She pulled it from her face, leaving a red mark where it hit her. She looked at it & looked at where she stepped, revealing it to be a rake. "What kind of stupid idiot leaves his rake on the ground?" She asked rudely. She tossed the rake aside & felt her nose. She looked at her hand & saw blood. The rake gave her a nosebleed.

"I better take care of this before I deal with Rubber Brain." Loathe Heart said. She pulled out a bag of tissues she stole from a store, after leaving money behind. She pulled out 1 of the tissues & blew her nose on it, letting all the blood flow out. She then stuffed 2 more tissues up her nose to prevent further blood loss. "Now for Rubber Head." Loathe Heart replied. She then ran off after Rubber Heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wish had finally reached Grams' house. She was slowly walking up the path to her house. Her feet felt like they had 321000000 Ton weights attached to them. Telling Rubber Heart was what she really wanted to do, but because of love, it was extremely difficult for her. She slowly made her way closer & closer to where Rubber Heart Bear was.

"I can do this." Wish said to herself. "I can do this." She took a very deep breath & walked further towards the door. She reached for the door & grabbed it. She slowly, but surely turned it & heard the door click open. She slowly pulled the door open. She looked inside & saw Luffy Jr. comforting Grams Bear. Rubber Heart then looked up & saw Wish Bear in the door. He put on his usual grin.

"Hi, Wish." He said. "Why are you here?" Grams then looked up & saw Wish standing in the door of her house.

"Why Wish." She said. "Why are you here?" 

"I uuuhhh." She said, very nervous. "Wish to speak with Rubber Heart."

"You do?" Grams asked.

"But what about Grams?" Luffy Jr. asked. Grams looked at Rubber Heart.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Rubber Heart." Grams said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, Grams." Rubber Heart replied. He sat up & walked over to Wish Bear.

"So, where we going?" Rubber Heart asked her, his big grin plastered right on his face..

"I was thinking maybe Share's bakery." Wish said.

"Sounds good." Luffy Jr. replied, he then walked out the door with Wish Bear close behind. Grams looked at this & laughed.

"Oh, Rubber Heart." She said. "You still have yet to understand love. But I hope you do someday." She then sat back, feeling better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loathe Heart watched Luffy Jr. leave Grams' house with Wish. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Looks like I won't have to endanger his close friends after all." She said to herself. "I'll follow them to Share's bakery & ambush them there." She then started to leap through the trees, following them very closely. "& once he's gone, I can continue to focus on the clow cards again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Hugs & Tugs came back. They looked around & saw Grams sitting on the couch. They looked around, but didn't see Rubber Heart.

"Rubber Heart?" Hugs asked. Tugs looked around as well, but saw no sign of Luffy Jr. He then walked up to Grams & got her attention.

"Hey Grams." The blue cub asked. "Where'd Rubber Heart go?" Grams looked down at the cub.

"Rubber Heart?" Grams asked. "He went out with Wish Bear." Tugs looked up at the elderly bear, confused.

"Why, Grams?" Tugs asked.

"Well, Tugs." Grams said. "Rubber Heart may not know this, but Wish is planning to confess her love for him at Share Bear's bakery." Hugs & Tugs instantly got looks of dismay.

"She'll what!?" They both asked Grams in unison.

"She's going to confess her love to Rubber Heart Bear." Grams said. "Why do you ask?" The cubs stared at Grams Bear in fright, knowing what it could mean for their future. They looked at each other, then back at Grams Bear. They then ran out the door after them.

"Oh no!" Hugs said in worry. "This is not good."

"If Rubber Heart falls in love with Wish, he might stop playing with us." Tugs said.

"We have to get to Share's bakery & stop her." Hugs replied. The 2 then ran off in the direction they knew the bakery was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Share Bear's bakery, Wish was sitting across the table from Rubber Heart, who was gorging himself with a ton of sweets. Share had prepared herself for any visits from Rubber Heart. She was currently staring in awe at how much he was eating.

"Rubber Heart?" Wish asked a distracted Rubber Heart. "I have something to tell you." Rubber Heart, however, wasn't paying attention. "Remember the battle at Stone Heart castle, when Kurobi almost crushed me with water pressure?" She asked. "& the fire last Christmas when you saved me & Hugs?" Luffy Jr. simply continued gorging himself. "Well, Luffy, there's something you really must know. I… I… I love-."

"RUBBER HEART!!" A female voice roared. Wish jumped, though Rubber Heart failed to notice. Wish & Share looked in the direction of the voice & saw Loathe Heart, both swords drawn, ready to slice Rubber Heart to ribbons.

"Oh my stars!" Wish shouted in fear. "It's Loathe Heart!"

"You better believe it!" Loathe Heart said. She walked up to Rubber Heart, who hadn't noticed. He just sat there, eating food. "Rubber Heart Bear." She said. She pointed her sword at him. "I've come to murder you." The red rubbery bear just continued to consume. "I will make you pay for all the times you've interfered with me & Love Heart." Rubber Heart kept eating, making Loathe Heart angry. She growled as an angry vein appeared on her head. "WILL YOU STOP EATING!?!?" She roared at him, Rubber Heart just kept on indulging himself in the pile of baked goods he bought from Share Bear. "How can he just sit there & eat?" Loathe Heart thought to herself. "I'm practically standing right in front of him & he's ignoring me." Wish just looked at Rubber Heart.

"Rubber Heart, why aren't you afraid?" She asked. "Loathe Heart's right there." Rubber Heart's arms immediately stopped moving.

"Hmm?" He asked through a mouthful of baked goods. After a while, it finally came to him, & in a panic, he spat out his half-chewed baked goods right in Loathe Heart's face. "AAAAAAAAHH!! LOATHE HEART!!" He hollered. Loathe Heart just stood there, covered in half-chewed baked goods.

"Okay, that was disgusting." Loathe Heart said. She wiped the half-chewed baked goods off herself. "Now, are you ready to die?" Rubber Heart raised a finger up.

"1 moment." He said. He grabbed all his food & crammed it all in his mouth, causing his cheeks to stretch out. He proceeded to punch his cheeks to break down the food inside. Loathe Heart just sweatdropped.

"It figures." She thought to herself. Rubber Heart managed to break down the foot & swallowed it all. "Alright, may I continue?" Rubber Heart just stared at her.

"Continue what?" He asked as if he forgot. Loathe Heart anime fell down on her back with her arms & legs twitching slightly in the air.

"Ugh, why do I even bother?" She thought to herself. She sat up & looked at Rubber Heart. "Continue your death, dingus." She replied. "I came here to kill you like I swore I would back when you made me lose the Illusion card."

"What? I made you lose the Illusion card?" Rubber Heart asked. This made Loathe Heart angrier.

"YES, YOU DID!!" Loathe Heart roared at Rubber Heart. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!? WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A CUB!?!? HOW COULD A BEAR YOUR AGE BE SUCH AN IDIOT!?!? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST CARE BEAR I'VE EVER KNOWN!! EVEN HUGS & TUGS ARE SMARTER THAN YOU!!" Luffy Jr. just stared at her.

"Uhh, what?" He asked. A bunch of throbbing anime veins appeared all over Loathe Heart's face, her teeth became sharp, & he pupils vanished.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Loathe Heart let out a primal roar that everybody on Earth heard. She then charged at Rubber Heart, ready to kill him. "THAT'S IT!!" She shrieked. "PREPARE TO DIE, RUBBER HEART!!" Wish Bear saw this & became frightened for Rubber Heart.

"Rubber Heart!" She shouted. She ran at Rubber Heart & dove directly at him. She grabbed Rubber Heart in mid-air & pushed him outta the way. Loathe Heart missed both Care Bears & headed straight for the display. She realized what happened but was too late to stop herself from running forward.

"Ah, crud." Loathe Heart muttered to herself before crashing right through the display case, sending the food, as well as shard of glass, flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The red bear shrieked. The sight of all the food being ruined struck a nerve with Luffy Jr. "ALL THE FOOD!! IT'S RUINED!!" Everybody sweatdropped at this.

"How typical." Loathe Heart replied. She then smiled evilly to herself, then turned to Rubber Heart. "Well, Rubber Heart. Seems I struck a nerve with you. You have a soft spot for baked goods. So, what would happen if I do THIS." She said, deliberately stepping on a muffin right next to her foot.

"OH NO!!" The rubber bear shrieked. Loathe Heart smirked evilly.

"Oops, did I do that? I'm sorry." Loathe Heart said mockingly. "NOT!!" She shouted, stepping on a cookie.

"OH NO!!" The red bear cried. This made Loathe Heart smile at him evilly.

"Ooh, I'm so clumsy." She mocked. "I wonder why that keeps happening. I'd better watch where I step. Wouldn't wanna step on another cookie or muffin." She said, stepping in a pie.

"STOP THAT!!" Luffy Jr. shouted at Loathe Heart, who just smiled wickedly.

"Why?" She asked. "Do you like this stuff?" She asked, stepping in a cake. "I am SO washing my feet after this." She thought to herself. Rubber Heart couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He roared. "GUM GUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted, getting ready to throw a punch. "PISTOL!!" He threw a punch at her, & his fist flung her way. Loathe Heart smiled evilly & tilted her head off to the side, causing the fist to hit a wall in the kitchen.

"Alright." Loathe Heart said. "Now we're talking." Rubber Heart retracted his arm, glaring menacingly at the red bear.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, LOATHE HEART BEAR!!" He roared. He then flung both his arms way back. "GUM GUUUUUUUUUUM!! BAZOOKA!! He shouted, launching his arms forward, closing his eyes in the process. He felt his arms hit something feeling like Loathe Heart, followed by a feminine "oof" noise, then he heard it smash through a table, potted plant, shelf, & finally, wall. He retracted his arms & opened his eyes, expecting to see a battered & broken Loathe Heart Bear. However, what he saw, frightened him. Instead of Loathe Heart in the huge hole, it was Wish Bear, battered, broken, bruised, bloody. His eyes bulged out in fright & realization.

"AAAAHHHH!!" He shrieked. "WISH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?" Loathe Heart smirked evilly.

"You were so distracted, you didn't see me push Wish in the path of your attack." Loathe Heart told him. Rubber Heart looked at her, enraged.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" He shouted. He leapt at Loathe Heart, rage burning in his eyes. Loathe Heart just smiled at this. Rubber Heart brought back his fist. "GUM GUUUUUUUM!!" Rubber Heart shouted "PISTOL!!" He roared, launching the fist forward. "PISTOL!!" He shrieked, attempting to hit Loathe Heart in the stomach. She leapt backwards, out the hole, followed by the rubber bear's fist. She grabbed the arm & pulled it hard, pulling Rubber Heart forward, out of the restaurant. While he flew at her, Loathe Heart pointed her sword at him, ready to impale him with it.

"Man, this is gonna be sweet." Loathe Heart thought to herself, while supporting a sadistic grin. Rubber Heart saw the sword pointed at him & his eyes widened in realization.

"Uh oh." He said. He saw a lamppost out of the corner of his eye & grabbed it. He pulled it as hard as he could, causing him to slow his rush towards the red female bear holding his arm. Loathe Heart saw this & stared at him.

"I gotta admit." She thought to herself. "He may not use his brain much, bet when he does, he sure is resourceful." Rubber Heart then saw that Loate Heart was still holding his hand, so he pulled on it, launching her in his direction. "What theaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" She yelled from the shock of being pulled. She flew at him, unprepared for what he would do. She then got an idea, she smiled evilly & raised her sword so that it was pointed ahead of her head at Rubber Heart's body. "Heh heh heh he-GUUUUGH!!" Loathe Heart's whole body tensed up & she gripped her sword tighter. A grinning Luffy Jr. was holding his fist out, & it hit the top of Loathe Heart's head.

"Hee hee hee hee." The red bear in the straw hat giggled. Loathe Heart fell off his fist & onto the ground with a lump on her head.

"Ow." She moaned out loud. "Man, he's even better than I thought." She thought to herself. "Better up the ante." In a large reflex, she clutched the handles of her sword & leapt up; intent upon slicing the red bear's torso open so she can pull all his organs out. As soon as she did, Rubber Heart reacted & leapt back a bit, dodging the blade as it swung up. Loathe Heart then attempted to swipe it diagonally down at him, but Rubber Heart dodged again. Loathe Heart swiped at Rubber Heart multiple times, all in an attempt to slice Rubber Heart, & all in vain. When she stopped, Rubber Heart looked at her with his arms in fists on his hips, laughing with his trademark grin on his face.

"Hee hee hee." He giggled. "That was fun." He said, Loathe Heart looked at him, sweatdropping.

"What is wrong with his head?" She thought to herself. "He acted like a child when he said that. He must've spent way too much time around those 2 cubs." Luffy Jr. continued laughing until something unexpected happened. The front part of the rim of Rubber Heart's hat started splitting, & some parts even fell off. Rubber Heart just stared forward with his big goofy grin, until, eventually, he realized what happened. He looked up at his chopped up hat still on his head, & his eyes bugged out at the sight of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He shrieked. "MY HAT!!" He looked at Loathe Heart angrily. "YOU!!" After taking a moment of staring at the red bear to register what happened, a large smirk played on her lips & her eyes narrowed evilly.

"So, got a soft spot for your hat?" She asked. She then started walking towards him. "Well then, you will definitely not like it when I do THIS!!" She threw her sword right at the red bear's head. It flew right over his head, creating an enormous gash on the top of his hat. Rubber Heart looked up at his hat in dismay as it was damaged more.

"Oh no." He cried. Loathe Heart smiled at him evilly.

"Whassa matter?" She asked him, mockingly. "Is that hat special to you or something?" Rubber Heart looked at her like he was gonna tear her into so many pieces, she would be used as wedding confetti. He then brought his arms back.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted, Loathe Heart smirked at what he was doing.

"Probably just another bazooka." She thought to herself. "I know exactly what to do." She planted her sword in the ground & gripped the handle tightly.

"GATLING!!" He roared, launching his hands forward in a huge flurry of punches. Loathe Heart's face changed to show her unexpectedness & surprise.

"What th-BMMFF!!" She said, right as she was his in the face with 1 of Luffy Jr.'s punches. Right after came a whole flurry of punches. Loathe Heart tried never saw it coming, and felt each & every punch come into contact with her body. "Wow, he's certainly full of surprises." She thought to herself. "I'd better be careful, in case he has more attacks like that." As soon as the punches stopped coming, Loathe Heart opened her eyes. She then saw Rubber Heart charging at her, ready to deal more pain onto her person.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUMM!!" He shouted, throwing a fist really far back. "BULLET!!" He shouted. He threw the fist at Loathe Heart, who stuck her sword out, impaling his fist on it, & making the blade go right into his arm where it was in the small space between the 2 parts of his lower arm bone. His eyes widened & his face showed off how much pain he was feeling. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" He shrieked. He grabbed the sword & yanked it from his arm, then threw it to the ground. He then proceeded to run around, clutching his bleeding arm. "OW!! AAHH!! EEEEEEGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" He grunted & yelled. Loathe Heart was on her back, clutching her stomach, laughing hard at what the red bear was doing.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" She laughed. "Look at that guy!" She said. A tear flew from her eye from how hard she was laughing. She wiped it away. "Man, it's a shame that I have to kill him. This guy's really funny." She then managed to regain herself. "Ah, what are ya gonna do?" She asked. She walked over to the sword Rubber Heart pulled from his arm, which was still covered in blood, & picked it up. "See you in the spirit world, rubber head." She said. She then leapt into the air, did a forward somersault, & flew right at Rubber Heart, foot pointed at him. Rubber Heart stopped running & saw her flying at him. He smirked at this & stood his ground, his body facing her.

"GUM-GUUUUUUUUMMMM BALLOON!!" He shouted, he then took a deep breath, causing his whole body to inflate like a furry balloon. Loathe Heart just got an "oh crud" look on her face from seeing this.

"Gum-gum balloon?" She asked. She then hit him, plunging herself into his body, stretching his skin even further. "This won't end well." She said, then Rubber Heart's body bounced her out & shot her across Care-A-Lot like a bullet from a gun. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She shrieked as she soared high over Care-A-Lot. She fell down the chimney in Funshine Bears's house & sent a huge cloud of soot into the living room. When the huge could of soot cleared, Loathe Heart came out of the chimney. She was so black from all the soot that the only thing you could use to identify her was the shape of her body. She opened up her eyes & wiped the soot from the area around them. "Man, I gotta take a shower once I'm home." She said. She then walked out of the house, past a black-as-soot Funshine & Playful Heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Share had been with Wish Bear since she was attacked. The rubble did injure her somewhat, but not enough that she wouldn't get better, or survive. She knew she had to get Wish to Take Care right away so that she could get better. She noticed Wish's face & saw what appeared to be tears streaming down from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Wish Bear?" Share asked.

"I'm beginning to think I'll never get Rubber Heart to love me." The teal bear replied. This made Share Bear worry for her friend.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've been trying to get Rubber Heart to love me like I do him." Wish replied. "Ever since I saved his life in that battle back at Stone Heart Castle, & he saved me from the fire that nearly destroyed the Forest Of Feelings, I've begun to fall in love with him." Her tears began falling more now. "But now I'm beginning to think that his feelings really AREN'T love after all." She then started weeping, prompting Share to pat her on the back as comfort.

"Oh, Wish." She said. She knew Rubber Heart as well as everybody else in the Kingdom Of Caring, & knew full well how hard it was to get him to notice things as well as everybody else in the Kingdom Of Caring. He took after Monkey D. Luffy to such an extent, that he was almost Monkey D. Luffy himself, even his denseness in the head. As a result, Wish's feelings for the bear would be really hard for him to notice. Share just looked at Rubber Heart as he was fighting with Love Heart's doppelganger. She then saw his eyes, & something about them surprised the bear. Something glinted in his eyes that showed something to her. It showed that Rubber Heart was fighting Loathe Heart for Wish's sake, to avenge the bear she hurt. She smiled at this, glad that Wish's fears were false. "I wouldn't bet on your fears being so true, Wish." She said Wish looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Share pointed to Rubber Heart Bear, whom Wish looked that. She watched as he dodged a downward slash from Loathe Heart, who's sword hit the ground. Rubber Heart clasped his feet together so the bottoms were touching, forming a point out of his feet, which was pointed at Loathe Heart.

"Gum-GUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted. "SPEAR!!" He launched his feet right at Loathe Heart, who leapt backwards, dodging the attack. Wish looked at Rubber Heart's eyes, & saw what Share Bear saw. Rubber Heart's eyes revealed that he was fighting Loathe Heart for Wish Bear's sake, & that lifted her spirits & made her heart sore.

"He really does care for me." She said. "He's fighting for me." She shed a tear of joy at this, knowing now Rubber Heart was doing all that for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hugs & Tugs were running through the town, trying to get to Rubber Heart before Wish could get the bear to fall for her. They knew they had to be quick, or risk losing their closest friend forever. They knew where he was because they could just follow the sounds of all the smashing & shouting. Hugs turned to Tugs.

"Hurry, Tugs." She said. "We have to get to Rubber Heart now."

"I know, Hugs." Tugs replied. "I just hope we're not too late." They heard another smash & saw a huge dust cloud form nearby. They smiled at this.

"You see that, Hugs?" Tugs asked. "He can't be far away now."

"Let's go." Hugs replied. They both then ran off in that direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loathe Heart swiped each stroke of her sword at Rubber Heart, hoping it would hit him. But no luck so far. Rubber Heart just kept on dodging. She swiped at his chest, but he ducked. She tried an upward strike, but he leaped back & up. She then tried a downward slice, but he leaped to the side, bringing a foot up & stretching it out.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted, swinging his elongigated leg around in a large circle with a very wide radius. Loathe Heart caught his leg coming at her from the corner of her eye. "WHIP!!" He shouted. Loathe Heart managed to dodge his leg as it swung towards her, causing the red bear to miss her completely. The leg continued swinging around & around, coiling around Rubber Heart like a snake & tying him up. Loathe Heart took advantage of his current fix to try & slice him up. She leaped at him, sword ready to slice him in half.

"TAKE THIS, RUBBER REJECT!!" She shouted, ready to run him through. Rubber Heart saw this coming & leapt backward, unwinding himself so his foot made contact with Loathe Heart's face when she came close enough. She was sent flying to the left a ways before hitting a picket fence. She got up & saw Luffy Jr. with his leg stretched straight up, high.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted, bringing his foot down. "AXE!!" He shouted. Loathe Heart leapt to her right, dodging Rubber Heart's attack as it completely destroyed the fence. The care bear inside the house behind the fence, Do-Your-Best, looked out when he heard the noise. & when he saw his fence smashed, his jaw dropped in a very comical fashion.

"MY FENCE!!" He shouted. Rubber Heart was too distracted with fighting Loathe Heart to notice Do-Your-Best shouting, & charged right after her. He threw his fist back & began to twist the arm up.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted. He then threw the arm forward. "RIFLE!!" Loathe Heart put her arm up to try & block the attack, but as soon as Rubber Heart's fist connected with her, she was sent flying.

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Loathe Heart shouted as she flew spinning through the air. She flew through the windows of several houses & came out covered in several coloured cloths. She reached out & pulled 1 of the sheets off her head so she could at least see the direction she was flying in. She looked & saw she was flying at a lamppost. "Perfect." Was all she said before smacking face-first into the post. "Just perfect." She muffled through the lamppost before sliding down it via her face. She got up with a red mark on her face.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUM!!" She heard. She looked around & saw him approaching her. He grabbed his mouth & stretched it out to make it bigger. He then leapt at the bear. "CHOMP!!" Loathe Heart sweatdropped, fearing at what was going to happen to her.

"Uh oh." She said. Luffy Jr.'s mouth then closed around her. "Awww, gross!!" She shouted. "I think I see those pastries he was eating earlier. I gotta get out of here before I end up like them." She pulled out a small slip of paper covered in Japanese Kanji. "Fire!" She shouted, setting the paper on fire. She used the paper as a candle to look around the inside of Rubber Heart's mouth until she saw his uvula. Remembering that it stimulates the gag reflex, she pulled on it & shook it around. Rubber Heart felt this & begun feeling sick, his face turning green.

"Ooooooh." He moaned. "I don't feel so good." He looked around for something to vomit in & saw an open manhole. He ran over to it dunked his head in it, lurching down the hole. "BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" He shouted, forcing Loathe Heart out of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The red female bear shouted as she fell down the hole with the rubber bear's bile.

"AAGH, YUCK!!" Shouted a male voice from the bottom of the manhole. "Get off of me!" It shouted, throwing Loathe Heart out of the hole, covered in bile. Then a rather annoyed-looking Good Luck with a worker's hat & bile on him came out of the hole & looked at Loathe Heart. "I just hate having people drop in unexpectedly like that." He said before diving back into the hole. Loathe Heart got up & looked down at herself while holding her arms up. She was repulsed by how much bile was on her.

"Ugh, gross." She said to herself. "I am SO taking a bath when I get home." She looked over at Luffy Jr., who was sitting, holding his stomach, too weak from vomiting to fight. She then made an evil smirk at this. "Alright, now's my chance." She said. She drew her sword & started after him. "Time to show you how weak I am!" She shouted. She moved towards Rubber Heart, ready to end his life, when.

"Get her!!"

Loathe Heart turned around in time to see a barrage of Star Buddies fly at her. They swarmed around her like a pack of angry bees.

"AAGGHH!!" She shouted, swatting at the Star Buddies to get them off her. "GET OFF ME!!" She managed to get the Star Buddies off her enough to see who launched their attack. It was Hugs & Tugs, & they didn't look too happy to see her. "You 2!!" She shouted. "What do you 2 urchins want!?"

"We want you to leave our friend alone!" Hugs shouted.

"Yeah!" Tugs shouted. "We won't let you hurt Rubber Heart!"

"So, you don't want me hurting Rubber Heart?" She asked. She then smiled evilly. "Fine then, I'll have to hurt somebody else. & you 2 are somebody else!!" Hugs & Tugs got frightened at hearing this. Loathe Heart burst forth from the Star Buddies & lunged at them. Rubber Heart turned his head in time to catch a glimpse of the red bear headed right for the cubs. His eyes widened at this, & something snapped inside him. The thought of seeing 2 of his friends get hurt made him mad. Very VERY mad. So mad in fact, that his face turned redder than his fur & his teeth grit. His strength returned to him, allowing him to stand up. Then, he took a deep breath, & let out a loud yell.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted. He then did a hand-stand & launched his feet toward Loathe Heart. "GIANT MALLET!!" His feet then twisted around each other towards Loathe Heart. His feet then snatched the female bear under her armpits.

"What the!?" She said as Rubber Heart's feet lifted her off of the ground. Rubber Heart then proceeded to untwist his legs, spinning Loathe Heart as he lifted her into the air & slammed her into the ground. Rubber Heart then retracted his legs & got to an upright position. He charged at Loathe Heart while she was getting up & got her again while she was recovering.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" He shouted, giving Loathe Heart an uppercut that knocker her high in the sky. "STORM!!" He shouted. He then took a deep breath, inflating himself like a balloon. He then twisted his body 3 times, leapt into a handstand, & blew as hard as he could on the ground, causing him to fly into the air in a spiral. As soon as he was close enough into the air, he unleashed a huge barrage if punches on Loathe Heart Bear. Loathe Heart could feel each & every punch make contact with her & it was a pain unlike any she ever knew. Luffy Jr. let out another punch that launched her to the ground, which she hit with a very loud crash. Rubber Heart then came down at her, intending to finish her off.

"Stop this, Rubber Heart!"

Rubber Heart immediately stopped his assault & landed on his feet above Loathe Heart. He looked to the source of the voice. He saw Wish Bear, holding her hurt arm, with 1 eye closed. He looked at her, confused by what she just said.

"Wish Bear?" He asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Stopping you, Rubber Heart." She replied.

"Stop me from doing what, Wish?" Rubber Heart asked, confused by what she meant.

"From making a mistake." Wish replied. "If you keep fighting Loathe Heart, you could get hurt or killed. I don't want that to happen to you." Rubber Heart continued looking at her.

"Why not?" He asked. Wish walked towards him as best she could.

"Rubber Heart." Wish said. "There's something that I want to tell you. You remember back at Stone Heart Castle when Arlong almost drowned me? Then I helped to resuscitate you after you saved me?" Rubber Heart thought about it (for 10 minutes) before he finally answered.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, when I was staring at your face while you were unconscious that time, I was worried for your safety, & began to think to myself that there must've been other reasons why you went after Arlong the way that you did." Wish replied. "I think you care for me deeper than you could ever know." The red bear cocked his head at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Rubber Heart Bear." She replied. "I-"

SLICE!! 

Rubber Heart's face turned to worry as he saw Wish's eyes widen, & she fell over. Loathe Heart had snuck out from under Rubber Heart during their talk & snuck behind Wish, where she sliced her right across the back, leaving a diagonal wound with blood seeping out of it. Rubber Heart looked at her in dismay, then up at Loathe Heart. His face then gained pure rage, rage at what Loathe Heart just did to his friend.

"You MONSTER!!" He shouted. Loathe Heart smiled at him evilly.

"Oh, & you're next, rubber head." She said. "What'll you do now?" At that, Rubber Heart stomped his feet into the ground, burying them in cloud. He then twisted his body around multiple times. Loathe Heart stared at him, confused. "What's he doing now?" Before she could comprehend it though, Rubber Heart threw his arms at her & grabbed her on both her shoulders. "Uh oh" She said, getting an idea of what was to come.

"GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!" Rubber Heart shouted, unwinding his body, causing it to spin. "PINWHEEL!!" He shouted as he begun to spin faster. The cubs watched in amazement as Rubber heart spin around & around, making Loathe Heart dizzy.

"Please make the ride stop." Loathe Heart said, starting to feel the motion sickness of the spinning. "I want to get off." Rubber Heart, however, didn't hear her. Instead he just kept spinning & spinning, making Loathe Heart steadily sicker & sicker. Eventually, Rubber Heart Let her go, causing her to go flying into the distance.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END, RUBBER HEART!!" Loathe Heart shouted as she flew off out of sight. She flew into the sky, which was followed by a twinkle in the sky where she vanished from sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wish opened her eyes to a bright blinding light in front of her. For a while she thought Loathe Heart killed her & she was going down the long path to Heaven. She felt like she wanted to cry, as now Rubber Heart would never know how she felt for him, & would spend the rest of his life a lonely Care Bear. However, as she opened up her eyes further, 2 fuzzy blurs came into view, 1 red, 1 orange. She tried hard to focus on them, trying to get a good view of their faces. After a while, Rubber Heart & Take Care Bear came into view.

"Oh good, she's awake." Take Care Bear said. Wish turned to him.

"Take Care Bear?" She asked. "Where Am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital, Wish." Take Care told her. "Loathe Heart gave you a very nasty slash across the back, not to mention a couple sprains. Rubber Heart brought you here & demanded that I look at you." Wish looked at the orange bear, eyes wide, amazed by what she just heard.

"He did?" She asked. The orange bear nodded.

"Oh yes." He said. "He was very…" He paused, trying to think of a good word to properly describe Rubber Heart's attitude at the time "Frank with me on it. He wanted me to treat you right away." Wish Bear was astounded. Rubber Heart was so worried about her that he ordered Take Care to look at her right away. That must've meant he really DID feel something for her. It had to, what other possible explanation could there be? She looked over to Rubber Heart, who, for the first time in all the time Wish Bear had known him, had actually looked worried for her.

"Rubber Heart?" She asked. "Is it really true?"

"Yes, Wish." Rubber Heart simply replied. "I couldn't bear the thought of living in this world without you. You're my everything, Wish." Wish looked at her, a smile of hope forming on her face.

"You mean…" Wish asked.

"Yes, Wish Bear." He said. "I love you." At that moment, Wish Bear felt all the pain on her body had been completely gone. She had just learned that the red rubber bear she had developed feelings for had loved her. After all the time she felt depressed at how to tell him, he revealed his feelings to her. Wish brought her hand up to Rubber Heart's cheek & brought her face up to his, slowly. The 2 then kissed. It was truly the single happiest moment of their lives. Luffy Jr. was normally so clueless & childish about something like this, but Wish Bear was different from all the other girls he knew, & not just because she could make wishes come true. It was that she was the only bear for him. Meanwhile, watching them through the doorway, were Hugs, Tugs, & Grams Bear. Having heard about the fight Rubber Heart was in, & that Loathe Heart was in Care-A-Lot, she was worried for Luffy Jr. She may not have raised him, but the time he spent in her house has made him a very special person in her life, & hearing about this frightened her, as she did not want to lose him. So she was more than relieved to learn that he was alright. Grams Bear looked at Rubber Heart kissing Wish Bear with all the passion he could muster, which was a very surprising amount. She looked down at Hugs & Tugs, who didn't look too pleased with Rubber Heart & Wish Bear being together. They just looked a bit sad.

"Now, my little darlings." She said to the, getting their attention. They looked up at her. "You don't have to worry about Rubber Heart forgetting about you just because of Wish Bear." They got looks of confusion on their faces.

"We don't?" Tugs asked.

"Of course you don't." She said. "He will always be Rubber Heart Bear. He'll always be your friend, no matter who else comes into his life. This only means we may see more of Wish Bear more often." Hugs & Tugs' faces became very happy now.

"You think so, Grams?" Hugs asked, very hopeful. Grams closed her eyes & nodded at them.

"I know so, Hugs." She said. Hugs & Tugs got very excited looks on their faces, relieved that they don't have to worry about Rubber Heart leaving them.

"Oh goody goody gosh!" They said, hugging Grams Bear greatfully. Meanwhile, Rubber Heart heard this & opened his eyes to see the 3 bears behind the door. He broke the kiss & looked up with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"Hi, Hugs. Hi, Tugs. Hi, Grams." He said to them. The 3 bears looked through the door at him. Hugs & Tugs got big smiles on their faces at this.

"RUBBER HEART!!" They shouted, running through the door at him. They jumped over Wish's bed at him, tackling him to the ground, hugging him. Rubber Heart laughed at this.

"Boy, you sure are happy to see me." He said, looking down at them. Wish smiled at the sight. She knew Hugs & Tugs loved Rubber Heart far too much to be apart from him, & wouldn't be able to go back to what life was like before he had come along. Plus, she was certain that when she & Rubber Heart would have kids, Rubber Heart would be a natural-born great father, considering the job he has done in helping Grams raise Hugs & Tugs. She was certain she'd see much more of the cubs in her relation with Rubber Heart. & honestly, that suited her fine. She continued to look down at the 3 bears, smiling at how close they had become.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loathe Heart soared through the air from Rubber Heart's Gum-gum pinwheel attack, unable to stop herself. She flew pastseveral c,ouds & even a couple planes, freaking out the passengers as she flew by. A little girl inside a plane saw her soaring by.

"Mommy, mommy!" She called. "I just saw a care bear flying." Her mother smiled down at her.

"Why yes, dear." She said. "Care Bears do that to get around." Meanwhile, Loathe Heart continued to soar. Soon after, she began to descend. She felt this & realized she had to do something before she went splat on the Earth below. She pulled out an incantation paper & turned herself so that it was facing the ground & was below her. She then pulled out her sword & struck the paper with the flat end of it.

"ELEMENT, WIND! COME TO MY AID!" She shouted. Then immediately, a bubble of wind burst forth from the incantation paper & surrounded Loathe Heart, making her stop falling. She then used it to descend to Earth at a slower pace so as to warrant less chance of splattering all over the ground. She slowly managed to get back down on the ground. The wind bubble burst around her & she planted her feet on the ground. She looked up & took note of her surroundings. She saw she was in what appeared to be a small village in the middle of a large field. All the houses were brown with red roofs, & there were people going about doing their usual thing. She growled a little in anger, not knowing where she was or how far away her cave was. "Aww great." She muttered to herself. "Least this time I'm not in San Francisco. That place was murder."

"Hey, a care bear."

Loathe Heart turned around to the source of the voice & saw 3 kids. The kids in question were boys. A slightly dark-skinned boy with black hair wearing a shirt with a skull & crossbones on it, a light-skinned boy with a rectangle head, small eyes, & square glasses wearing a yellow t-shirt & a blue vest, & a tall-headed boy who's eyes were covered by purple hair wearing a red bandanna with a skull & crossbones on it. Loathe Heart looked at the boys.

"Uh, hello." She said. "Any of you kids know where I am?" The boys looked at her, confused.

"You wanna know where you are?" The bespecled kid asked. "I thought care bears went to where trouble usually arises." Loathe Heart narrowed her eyes a little at the kid.

"They do whenever they get lost, okay?" She said. "Know please tell me where I am." The kids recoiled in fear from Loathe Heart.

"Y-you're in Syrup Village." The bespecled kid said, slightly frightened by Loathe Heart's outburst. Loathe Heart's face then softened back to normal.

"Oh, thanks." She said. "& uh, sorry about that outburst, just a little miffed about getting lost there." The boys looked at her, skeptically at what she had just said.

"I thought Grumpy was the only care bear who gets miffed." The dark-skinned boy said.

"Yeah." The purple-haired boy said. "Are you like his long-lost twin sister or something?" He asked. Loathe Heart widened her eyes to the size of dinner plates at this question. She had never been asked that question before, nor did she ever consider similarities between herself & Grumpy.

"Uh, no I'm not." She said. "I hardly even know Grumpy Bear." The 3 boys looked at her, still skeptically.

"You sure?" The tan-skinned boy asked. "Cause you & him are a LOT alike." Loathe Heart showed her teeth in shock at this statement.

"Oh man." She thought to herself. "What if these kids are right?" She then finally managed to return her face to normal, though still wierded out by what the 3 kids said. "I'm certain I don't know Grumpy. We never met before." The kids looked at each other for a while, then back at Loathe Heart, looking like they now believe her, though still with a little skepticism present on their faces.

"Uuh, okay." The bespecled kid said. Loathe Heart smiled at this, though a nice smile this time, & not her usual evil grin.

"Good." She said. "So, you know which way Canada is?" She asked. The kids pointed Northeast.

"That way." They said in unison. Loathe Heart looked in the direction, then back at the kids grfatefully.

"Thanks, kids." She said. She then turned to her right & her tummy symbol glowed, shooting out a heart from it, which grew into a cloud car. However, the cloud car was still small, though bigger than the last cloud car she made herself back when she failed to get the Water Card. She walked over & climbed into it, then looked over at the boys. "By the way." She said. "I never got your names. You mind telling me?" The bespecled kid pointed to himself.

"I'm Onion." The bespecled boy, Onion, said. He then pointed to the tan-skinned boy. "This is Pepper," Then the purple-haired boy. "& that's Carrot."

"Thanks for all your help, Onion, Carrot, & Pepper." She said. "See ya later." With that, she drove her cloud car into the sky as the 3 kids watched her. While Loathe Heart drove, the good feeling inside of her grew a little, becoming substantially stronger.

"The feeling's getting stronger." Loathe Heart thought to herself when noticing it. "What does it mean? Could it mean that I'm starting to become nice?" However, she paused while driving, then shook her head. "No! It can't be. It's not! I must be just going soft." She then returned her attention to driving. "I'll think about it when I get home & do some training." She then narrowed her eyes threateningly. "& as for you, Rubber Heart." She thought to herself. "You win this time, but you're not safe from me. I'll let you go for now & return my attention to the Clow Cards. & once I get all the Clow Cards & do in Love Heart Bear, you're next. I will show you no mercy. You & Love Heart will be dead meat before long." & with that, she drove off to Canada.

The End.

(End credits:Doobee Doowop Communication (Rockman.EXE Stream.))

_Doobee doobee doowop-wop._

_Doobee doobee doowop-wop._

_Hora A-B-C demo,_

_Utae baihoruta,_

_Kikue komyunikeeshyion,_

_Miwai kukimikamin?_

_Chotto no chigai wo,_

_Okiku mo chigaete,_

_Nakita kunatara music,_

_Play this song for everyone._

_Yeah yeah._

_Keep my feeling, ur feeling floating in da melody,_

_Together let da world see naturally_

_Onaji hoshi ni umare deuhanareno no chikai._

_Kokai umare saredo egao oshi shinji tsunagaru sora ni tasu kotai._

_We bubbling, love & peace has just begun,_

_Universe becoming one!_

_1 2 3 one two three,_

_Yee uhr sahn une deux trios,_

_Ipukku komyunikeeshyion,_

_Miwai kukimikamin._

_Chotto no chigai mo,_

_Okiku no chigaete,_

_Dekita kunatara music,_

_Play this song for everyone._

_Hora A-B-C demo,_

_Utae baihoruta,_

_Kitto hibiku you sing from my heart for everyone._

_Himitsu no ikutowa,_

_Kikoeru? Open your heart._

_Afuredasu music,_

_Play this song for everyone._


	2. Kero's Corner

Kero's Corner.

The Kero's Corner Sign appears onscreen, then Kero leaps onto the screen with a mic in his hand.

"Hey there, card fans!" He said. "Yep, it's time for Kero's Corner again, where I give you the low-down, sneak peek, just-between-you-&-me tips on my favourite bakery's workers."

The camera then shows Share Bear in a red apron with pockets with a red diner's cap on her head.

"Share Bear here runs Share Bear's Bakery, which sports some of the sweetest sweets Care-A-Lot has ever known." Kero explained. "& of course a fine bakery needs a fine uniform to go with it." Kero then fills up the screen.

"& now, CHECK OUT THIIIIIIIIIS." He said. The camera then shows Share with red & white oven mitts on. "Working at a bakery, Share is required to wear these mitts most of the time. Safety first, you know." Kero is then sitting at a table with a bowl of pudding next to him.

"That Share Bear is a pretty good cook, must've taken some cooking tips from Grams Bear." Kero said. "Well, that's all for today. Joins us next time for more of your favourite guardian beast." Kero then waves at the screen. "See ya!"

The End.


End file.
